I Have A Secret
by PotatoesAndDragons
Summary: Cammie: I know everything about him, but I have a secret. Zach: I know everything about her, but I have a secret. Zach and Cammie are going to university and are going to live together. Each has a secret, will the other find out? What will happen between the two? How will things work out for them? Read to find out. a little OOC, maybe AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, hope you enjoy. things will start getting interesting soon. R&R :)**  
**Chapter 1 **

**Cammie's POV**

"Hey Zach, you packed yet?" I yelled from across the window. I was still packing myself but I wanted to see where I stood time wise. If I was ahead of him in packing, I would probably have heaps of time. If he was ahead of me, I might want to hurry up.

Okay, so you see, Zach and I are neighbours and we have been since we were miniature. Like since we were probably three. He's been living here since he was born, I think. I moved here when I was three. That's when we became friends. Actually, that's when we became best friends. We did everything and went everywhere together. We were inseparable. It's still true now as well, though. We still do everything and go everywhere together. Expect for school. He went to this school called Blackthorne. It was a guy's only school, but that didn't matter because as soon as we would get home we would be like we were joined at the hip. If I wasn't at his place, he was at mine. Our mums have been friends for a while too, so if someone isn't home for dinner, they know where we are. It's good to have a friend like Zach. We can have deep conversations every once in a while but we also have heaps of fun. I guess he is almost like a brother to me; but he is the same age.

But anyways, now, we were off to uni together. Yeaup we were off to uni. Gosh, I'm really that old. Anyway, we bought an apartment together and so we are going to live together. I know some people, actually a lot of people, would find that a little strange. People would probably think that something was going on with us. But to be honest, there hasn't been anything. Zach's had his, flings with girls. I'm not saying he's not hot. He really is. But, I don't think there could be anything going on between us, ever. It's not that I wouldn't date him; it just seems a little bit strange – to date your best friend and all…

**Zach's POV**  
"Hey Zach, you packed yet?" Cammie yelled from across the window. I knew she wasn't done yet, and that she was checking where she was for time. I know her so well… it's actually kind of creepy at times. I had just started to pack. I knew that Cammie may need a little while more than me.

Anyway, Cammie's name isn't Cammie. Actually, it is. But that's just a nickname. But everyone calls her that, so I guess you could say it's her name… He name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Yeaup, I know her whole name. We have been best friends since we were three. We were inseparable, and we still are. She went to an all girl's school though, Gallagher. But as soon as we got home, we were joined at the hip. She's like a sister, I guess. But she is the same age as me.

Okay, so we were off to uni together. A couple of weeks ago, we bought an apartment together. Cute, I guess. Gosh, I sound like a girl. Anyway, it's not cute. We are best friends and all. It makes sense! Okay, so some people will find it weird, but it's not. We aren't romantically involved or anything. I've had my flings with people. Cammie hasn't really done much. She is super beautiful and all, but the guys just don't ask her out. What idiots. If they got to know her, they would definitely change their minds. I'm not saying I wouldn't date her though. I would, but it's a little weird satin your best friend, isn't it? Well, I think it is...

**Cammie's POV**  
I know everything about him but I have a secret...

**Zach's POV**  
I know everything about her but I have a secret...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N second chapter, i hope you enjoy. R&R **

**CHAPTER 2**

_Previously…_

**_Cammie's POV_**_  
I know everything about him but I have a secret..._

_**Zach's POV**__  
I know everything about her but I have a secret... _

**Cammie's POV**

Yes, I know everything about Zach. Like I told you guys before… We have practically lived together for at least the past fifteen years of our lives. Anyway, so I finished packing. "Hey Zachy," I called from across the window. He hated it when I called him that, "are you done packing yet? I'm finished, just to let you know." There was silence. Gosh, what had happened to Zach? Was he taken by the COC? It'd all be my fault. I'd gotten him in to deep. What was I going to tell mum? What was I going to tell _his _mum? _"Oh hey Mrs Goode, I'm sorry for that bad news but your son has been kidnapped and is possibly on his death bed because I was friends with him and an international terrorist group got to him?" _That wouldn't sound very nice. "Yeah, I'm almost done Cammie!" Thank god he replied.

Oh yeah, and if you hadn't noticed, that's my secret. Yeaup, I am a spy. I, Cameron Anne Morgan, am a spy, and pretty damn good one too. Like seriously, I'm the Chameleon. If you don't know, I am supposed to be pretty amazing. I'm ranked third best in the CIA, after my dad, Matthew Morgan who went MIA on a top secret mission and my mum, who is the headmistress of Gallagher. Yeah, Gallagher isn't really a normal school for normal girls. It's kinda a school where you go and they train you to become a kickass spy. So, now you know my secret. Yeah, you know it and Zach doesn't. Do you _know _how hard it is to hide a secret identity from your best friend that you have known for most of your life? It's not that easy, I can tell you that. Like, if when I'd have to on a mission I'd have to lie to Zach and tell him I was going out of town with school or on a camp or something. It felt like I was betraying him, but I couldn't tell him. It would put him in too much danger.

So yeah… I was hoping I'd be able to tell him once we moved in. He couldn't really do much that way cause we'd be living together. He would have to live with me so we would have to get along and he couldn't really kick me out, since I do own half of the apartment. I guess that's the best I have. I don't think I'm actually going to think this through too much otherwise it's not going to work out well.

**Zach's POV**

Okay, so I have this secret. Actually, I have a few secrets but I'd like to keep some of them to myself for now. So first of all, I am a spy; and a pretty good one too. Like seriously, I am the Mask. Yes, as in _the _Mask. I am a pretty big with the CIA. I'm ranked number four, up with Matthew Morgan, who went MIA, and Rachel Morgan. She's pretty important too. I don't really know what they do. Their files are practically unhackable. Me, or my friends, can't get into the files, so I don't really know too much about them. Oh yeah, then there is this guy, the Chameleon. He is just so brilliant. He's a pavement artist like me. But he is waaaay better. He is number four in the CIA. I'd love to meet him one day. Okay, so you know that I'm a spy. I'm guessing that you realised that I didn't go to a normal school either. Blackthorne is a school for assassins. Yes, the train us to be assassins and all, but we are trained to be spies too. It's kinda complicated… So those are a couple of my many secrets that I have had to keep from Cammie since practically my whole life. Do you know how hard that is when you basically live with each other? Going on missions from school was a little hard to explain to Cammie. I had to lie and say that I was out of town with school or on a camp.

So yeaah, it wasn't really an easy task. And it still isn't. Another little secret of mine is that my mum isn't really my mum. Like, she's my mum, but then again, she's not. My mum is kinda bad – you'll learn about her later. So I have an adoptive mum. She adopted my when I was two, I think. Yeah, that's almost my whole life. She really is practically my mum though, so I don't need to try and act like she is. I love her more than my actual mum. But it has been pretty hard keeping this from Cammie.

I'm hoping to tell her soon. We are moving in together so it shouldn't be too hard. She has to get along with me since we are going to be sharing the same house for ages; and she can't kick me out – I own half of the place. So it all works out. How hard can it seriously be? I'll cook her dinner or something and then tell her. I dunno, I haven't really thought it out. I guess I'll just wing it. Yeah, that sounds about right – winging it. I really hope it goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_A/N _****i hope you guys are enjoying. this is a new chapter, as you can see... i'd like to thank the lovely: Guest, Guest (ThreeFlyingBirds) and thefallenspy for reviewing. it was greatly appreciated :) **

**_Previously…_**

**_Zach's POV  
_**_I'm hoping to tell her soon. We are moving in together so it shouldn't be too hard. She has to get along with me since we are going to be sharing the same house for ages; and she can't kick me out – I own half of the place. So it all works out. How hard can it seriously be? I'll cook her dinner or something and then tell her. I dunno, I haven't really thought it out. I guess I'll just wing it. Yeah, that sounds about right – winging it. I really hope it goes well._

**Cammie's POV**  
*Sigh* We are finally going. Yes, as in going, going. All the stuff is in the car. Yes, just one car. I don't really have a car yet… I have my license, but no car. I'm gonna buy one soon though. I'll take Zach with me and we'll buy a car. Not together though – not like something you'd do if you were married. NO. WAY. We weren't even close to that. I don't even think he likes me; well he does as a best friend, but nothing more than that. _Stop it Cammie. Why would you think such things? Do you like Zach? No. You shouldn't, he is your best friend. Think of how awkward it would be between the two of you! _Yeah, so I'm planning on buying a car. I haven't really needed one. I either used Zach's or Zach would end up taking me, I would ask Macey or Bex to pick me up (you'll learn more about them later) or I'd take mum's car. Mum actually uses her car a fair bit considering that she _is _a super spy that is practically on missions for a while. I see her, but not as much as I'd like to. Especially since she's the only one I have; besides Macey, Bex and yeah, Liz, and Zach… but he doesn't really count. After dad went MIA, she's the only blood relation I have, that's actually still around and not somewhere halfway across the world.

Anyway, the stuff is in Zach's car and naturally, Zach is driving. I don't really mind. I guess that means I can sleep, or do something else. I don't have to focus. And to be honest, Zach is a pretty good driver; not that I would tell him that – his massive ego will become bigger (if that's even possible) and I will have to stare at his smirk for the next three hours. That boy and his smirk.

We should be getting to the apartment by around lunch time. That way, we can kinda settle in and then just chill, I guess. I can look around and I'll notice things. That's the first thing I learnt in my CoveOps class. I notice things everywhere I go. I go shopping, I notice where all the exits are in case I need to escape quickly; and I notice where all of the toilets are in case I need to… yeah, I think you know what I mean. So I notice everything. It's also really helpful when you're the Chameleon and need to blend in with your surroundings. So, I'll look around and get familiar with the place. I have two and half weeks before uni starts so I should be fine. It also gives me time to unpack and come back here if I forget anything. I'm hoping I'll be able to break the 'I'm a spy' news to Zach over dinner or something. I got my mum's geans and I can't cook, at all; so I'll take Zach out for dinner and we can talk about it, like normal people, I guess…

**Zach's POV**

We are finally moving! I'm glad, I know. I shouldn't be this glad but I just can't help it. Like seriously, I, Zach Goode, am going to uni. And I am also going to be living with my gorgeous best friend, Cammie. Gosh, this is gonna be tough. Actually, this is gonna be _really _tough. I don't really know if I like Cammie like that… I really hope I don't, for the sake of our friendship. I don't want things to be awkward between us. And besides, it's not like she likes me like that anyway.

So, I get to start afresh. Well actually, not really. I'm still going to be a spy and all, but I guess in terms of schooling. I get to go to uni. And there is no catch to this place. It is a normal uni that normal people go to. No secret training facilities for spies or assassins, so I guess that's good. It's going to be a little hard to get used to, but it'll be nice.

I think Preston, Grant and Jonas are going to the same uni as me. Funny how that works out for us… Jonas could probably go to some super cool place with lots of high-tech stuff and all; he is _super _smart. I'm not even kidding how smart that kid is. He can hack into almost every one of the CIA files. _Almost every one. _There is another hacker, the Bookworm. That guy is good, real good. He can hack into anything, so he is ranked higher than Jonas. I'll probably meet them soon so I guess I can introduce them to Cammie; once I tell that I'm an assassin spy person. That will be before I help her buy her car, otherwise she a) might end up smashing the car b) won't talk to me. If she hasn't bought her car, that means she will have to talk to me to ask for my help and opinion. _I'm such a bloody genius; I don't know how I do it. _So, I'm hoping I'll cook a nice dinner for Cammie or something, and then I'll tell her. She loves my cooking so it shouldn't really be a problem. Hopefully…


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_A/N So i hope you enjoy. It's getting a little bit more interesting now... R&R_**

**_OH, and before i forget, i do not own gallagher girls or any of the characters etc. and this applies for the whole story. _**

**_Previously…_**

**_Zach's POV_**

_I'll probably meet them soon so I guess I can introduce them to Cammie; once I tell that I'm an assassin spy person. That will be before I help her buy her car, otherwise she a) might end up smashing the car b) won't talk to me. If she hasn't bought her car, that means she will have to talk to me to ask for my help and opinion. I'm such a bloody genius; I don't know how I do it. So, I'm hoping I'll cook a nice dinner for Cammie or something, and then I'll tell her. She loves my cooking so it shouldn't really be a problem. Hopefully…_

**Zach's POV**

Okay, so it's been a few days since we moved in. We have unpacked everything and I'm just so glad that Cammie hasn't asked me to come and help her buy a car yet, otherwise my plan, which is currently non-existent, wouldn't work… So, I'm thinking that tonight is the night (that sounded a little weird) that I tell her. I have a brilliant recipe for dinner that she absolutely loves – it's the best chicken schnitzel. I was going to make her my famous pancakes and waffles and have a dessert for dinner sort of thing but I then thought that this was a serious matter – and it called for a good serious meal. After dinner, we'll indulge in her favourite ice cream, cookies and cream. She loves it _so _much, it's not even funny. She's going out today, so by the time she comes home, I'll have dinner ready and the table will be set and the house will look nice and there will be this certain ambiance. I hope I don't give off the wrong message and I hope she doesn't take it that way. I also hope that someone doesn't come home with her; like a friend, or a guy. I don't have anything again Cammie having guys over; but just not tonight.

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, so I think I'll tell Zach tonight. I'll borrow Macey's car and I'll take him to dinner. She has a really nice car. It'll be a super nice restaurant and it'll be perfect. I won't need to book or anything – I have my connections. We'll order whatever he wants, because we like pretty much the same food. And I'll break it down to him slowly… I don't want it to be too abrupt or anything, I don't want to scare him that his best friend is a freaking spy! I would be pretty freaked out…

I'm out for the day so I'll be able to mentally plan without him interrupting my thoughts and without me accidentally spilling the information to him. "Cammie? Caaammie? CAMS!" I heard Macey snap at me. Dammit, how long was I thinking about Zach for? _No Cammie, you weren't thinking about Zach, you were thinking about how you are going to tell him that you are a spy._ "Yeah, what's up Mace? I'm sorry; I just have a few things on my mind."

"What? Like you're dinner date with Zach tonight?" Bex teased. I was so close to killing her. "Haha, very funny, Baxter. It's not a dinner date. It's an 'I'm-a-spy-and-I've-been-keeping-this-information- from-you-since-we-met' dinner. No date involved, at all." I glared at Bex, knowing she would get the message.

Okay, so yeah, I've told my best friends – Macey, Bex and Liz about Zach. How could I not? He was one of my best friends. They have never met or seen him though and they don't know much about him. I never told them much and I would like to keep it that way. They can introduce themselves once I tell Zach my little secret. That way he hopefully won't flip when he finds out. I just told them about my dilemma. "I don't get it Cammie. How can that boy not get that something is up with you? You have been best friends since you were like, three! Didn't he understand something was up when you were super good at hide and seek? Or when you may have arm wrestled and you were incredibly strong, especially for a girl? Or when you went on missions and said that you were out with school or on a camp? I thought you said he was smart! Wouldn't he have thought that something was up? Like seriously, how many school trips can you go on?" Macey had a point, which I hated to admit.

"I dunno Macey. He would have said something if he thought something was up. Maybe he just isn't that observant?" I looked around at my three friends' faces, hoping they would say something to explain the mystery. "Maybe he just doesn't realise… It is a possibility. He might have thought of her as a freak of nature or something; smart, strong and pretty. And good at hide and seek." Liz had spoken for the first time since she had said hello to me 35 minutes and 44 seconds ago. We looked at her and giggled. Maybe she was right. "C'mon Cammie. Forget about it for now. Let's go to my place. We have two hours to make you look amazing for your 'date'." That was such a Macey thing to say.

**Zach's POV**

Okay, so Cammie was going to come home any second now. It's not like I was waiting for her – it's not like I was nervous. Goode never gets nervous, _ever._ I'm charming and easy-going and have known Cammie for years. So why was I so nervous to tell her I was an assassin? I think I heard a car door slam. One of her friends must have dropped her off or something. I checked my clothes one more time to see if I was presentable. I looked around the room. It was a nice setting, perfect for dinner, but nothing romantic.

Oh god, she's walking through the door now. I'm scared to tell her. I have no idea what is gonna happen. I have no idea what I'm gonna end up saying. I can't just slip it into conversation. It's a little difficult to slip it in. _Gosh Goode, you're doing it again. It's Cammie, for crying out loud! Since when does the Goode man get nervous?! _"Hey Cammie! How was you're day?" I said as she walked through the door. She looked different. "It was good Zach, thanks… How was your day?" She seemed kinda suspicious. I looked at what I was wearing and realised my mission. "It was alright, just cleaned up." Us Blackthorne Boys had have this thing; we like things neat and tidy, but we don't let anyone know that. "Oh right, sorry. I was wondering if we could have dinner together, tonight. I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked at me with a blank look on her face. "Yeah, sure thing!"

**Cammie's POV**

"Yeah, sure thing!" I beamed at Zach. Did Zach just ask me to have dinner with him? What was going on? The place was clean and smelt amazing and he looked… nice. I texted Macey telling her that Zach asked me to have dinner with him because he 'needed to talk to me'. I walked into out kitchen area. I saw that dinner was almost done and that the table had been set. This totally beats me taking him out to dinner. "So Zach, what's up? What did you wanna talk about?" He began to open his mouth to speak but his phone buzzed. He looked at it and what looked like annoyance filled his face. "I'm so sorry Cammie -" he began but was cut off as my phone buzzed. _MEET US DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINS. NEW ASSIGNMENT, COC. SOLOMON MEETING US. _Dammit, Mr. Solomon, my ex CoveOps teacher always had the worst timing. "I'm sorry, Zach but I have to go. This looks great and all and I would love to finish this some other time but I have something really important to go to at the moment." It felt awkward ditching him like this. "Oh, that's cool Cammie. I was just about to say that some of my friends need me for something. We should continue this later," he said as he bolted out the door.

"Alright guys. What's so important? What does Solomon want?" I asked as we zoomed down the highway in Bex's car. "He has an assignment for us or something. Something to do with the COC. There is a ball tonight, and COC members are going to exchange some very vital information. Solomon wants us to retrieve the info," Liz said, filling me in as we made our way to meet Solomon.

"Here are your dresses ladies. No disguises tonight, besides your dresses of course. Remember your mission. Have fun, and don't get caught." He handed us four dresses and some jewellery that were obviously cameras and other stuff that Liz had designed – and created. We got dressed and put in our comms. "May I say, we do look ravishing," Bex said to us, winking.

We walked into the ballroom. Getting in seemed too easy. Something big was going to happen and there was barely any security. But I guess the people hosting the ball didn't know that… We split up and walked around. I was walking across to the other side of the hall when someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "May I have this dance?" I turned around and stared at the piercing emerald green eyes I had grown to know and love (not in that way of course)…


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_A/N alright, so yeah. here's the chapter. i would like to thanks heaaaps of people. So, thanks to:_**

**_thefallenspy, Guest, the-means-of-procrastinating, WeAreTheWorld, zammiefax4ever, Guest:ThreeFlyingBirds, Guest, Guest:soccerlover21 and zammielover16 for reviewing over the past two chapters. :) special thanks to the-means-of-procrastinating. so yeaah, enjoy and R&R_**

**_Previously…_**

**_Cammie's POV_**

_We walked into the ballroom. Getting in seemed too easy. Something big was going to happen and there was barely any security. But I guess the people hosting the ball didn't know that… We split up and walked around. I was walking across to the other side of the hall when someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "May I have this dance?" I turned around and stared at the piercing emerald green eyes I had grown to know and love (not in that way of course)…_

**Cammie's POV**

People could have questioned whether it was really him or not. He looked, amazing! More amazing than he had before he left and before I left. He looked completely different, is what I am trying to get at. Someone who had known him for a short period of time wouldn't be able to tell it was him. But, I knew it was him. I had known this guy for most of my life; I could recognise his eyes _anywhere. _It's crazy I know, but I know this guy back to front. Well, at least I _thought _I knew him back to front. "Cammie? What are you doing? There is a hottie in front of you, asking you to dance. Why the hell aren't you saying anything?! Accept his offer! Make Madam Dabeny proud!" I could hear Bex and Macey both practically yelling at me through the comms. Dammit… I hated this so much. I didn't know what to do. Even after all my years of training with Mr Solomon, he never taught us what to do in this situation! I was freaking out. I wish I could have done what I do best – hide. But at this very moment, that wasn't possible.

I took a deep breath and finally looked him in the eye. I accepted his hand and we began to dance. "So Zachary Goode… what brings you here? I thought you had something important to tell me. But, instead, you leave me and tell me your friends need you? And here you are. What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" I hissed at Zach. Yes Zach. The one and only, Sir Smirk-a-lot. "Haha, funny you should mention it Cameron Morgan. I -" Zach started but suddenly stopped. I looked at his ear. He had comms in. Does that mean that…?

**Zach's POV**

I saw this beautiful girl glide across the room. I was supposed to blend in, so what was better than to ask a pretty girl to dance? And besides, no one can resist the Goode charm. She turned around and I saw… her eye colour change? What?! There was only _one _person in the whole world who I knew who could do that. Cammie. But, it could be. Oh, but it was. This was not good. This was not good at all. She stared at me. That's it, just stared. Not a single word. Dammit, I should have worn a disguise. I think she recognised me. But I still didn't get what _she _was doing here.

She finally, after 4 minutes and 53 seconds, looked at me in the eyes. Actually, she didn't look; she glared. It felt as if she was ripping open my soul. Okay – well it wasn't that extreme but she didn't look like she was admiring how I was looking. If looks could kill, I would be dead at the moment. She opened her mouth and started to speak. . "So Zachary Goode… what brings you here? I thought you had something important to tell me. But, instead, you leave me and tell me your friends need you? And here you are. What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Dammit… she had a point. What was I gonna tell her? Should I tell her the truth? But wait, what was _she _doing here? This didn't make sense… "Haha, funny you should mention it Cameron Morgan," I was playing the whole name card, just like she had. "I -" I suddenly stopped. All I could hear was static in my comms. What had happened? They were fine just minutes before. I tried to keep my cool. I was Zach Goode, so that wasn't an issue. Well, at least it shouldn't have been. Cammie looked at me, but with more intensity now. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I was just about to ask her what happened until I saw that she had disappeared. I felt like we were playing a game of hide and seek, but the stakes were higher. Cammie usually won at hide and seek; she was a great at hiding. I would only win when she would want me to.

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, so he had comms in his ear. That didn't mean anything, did it? People can walk around with comms in, right? _No, Cammie. They don't. That's not normal. It's not like it's a fashion statement. _My conscious had a point. I hated that… "Liz, I need you. First, hook me into Joe's frequency. I know he's on comms, I need you to get me hooked up to that frequency – and just me."

"Sure Cammie, but is there something wrong? Have you found the agents? Have you retrieved the info?" Liz seemed a little worried. I had to assure her nothing was wrong. I took a deep breath. "Oh, it's nothing Lizzie. I just need to ask Joe something about the mission." I think it worked because I heard the clicking of keys and then Liz's voice. "Alright Cam, you're hooked up and ready to talk."

"JOE SOLOMON. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I was yelling at Joe. I was really mad and I didn't care if people around me heard – and thought I was crazy because I was yelling at nothing. "Calm do- Wait, how did you get on this frequency? Oh, never mind… But seriously, calm down. What happened? What do you mean? You tell me that I need to know the info that the COC has and is swapping tonight, right? That's the mission. Now tell me Joe, who else is on this mission?" I spat at him through the comms. He could tell that I was mad – he had known me since I was really little. I think he was a little scared. "What do you mean Cammie? There are only you guys on this mission." He was such a crap liar when he was under pressure forced by his goddaughter (it's a long story). "Joe, your lie was so bad a seven year old could tell that you were lying. Now tell me; who else is on this mission?"

"Cammie," this wasn't Joe though, "we have a problem." Crap, I hated those words. _We have a problem. _"What's up Liz?"

"Well, we have a suspicious person walking around the back of the hall to a secluded area. There is one person with him with a gun and he is headed towards a man with a briefcase." This could have been anyone, but I had a feeling these were the guys.

"Well Joe. Time's up. I think it's time I went and did my stuff and got the information to complete my mission. Just tell your precious Zachary to stay out of the way," I snapped at Joe bitterly.

"Alright Lizzie, I'm all yours. Bex? Macey? Who's up for a little bit of fun?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited :) this is kinda a filler, next chapter will be more interesting and will be up soon (: R&R**

_**Previously**__…_

_"Well Joe. Time's up. I think it's time I went and did my stuff and got the information to complete my mission. Just tell your precious Zachary to stay out of the way," I snapped at Joe bitterly._

_"Alright Lizzie, I'm all yours. Bex? Macey? Who's up for a little bit of_ fun?"

**Cammie's POV**  
"Oooh, me! Me! Pick me!" I heard Bex and Macey both say to me. I just heard Liz laugh. "Don't you two worry, you're both going to have some fun. So you see, there are a few other agents here with us today. I don't know what they are doing here, but it must obviously be the same as us. Your mission girls, if you choose to accept it, are to dance with them. Distract them from their mission as much as you can for as long as possible. They shouldn't be too hard to spot; they have comms in their ears. Dance around until you find them, and then stick by them. But make sure they don't know that you're on to them. So, that's about it. Have fun." I explained my plan. It was easy enough for them. They had to dance around with guys and flirt and have fun. I had to deal with the fact that Zach was here, and that I had to get the information to complete my mission.

"Alright Liz, I need you to see what's going on in the little corner over there. I want to know what the information is on." I really hoped that these were the right people. "Okay Cammie, it's a disk. Whatever information there is will be on the disk. It should be a simple swap. Except you might be shot if they catch you; and the whole mission could be compromised. No pressure," I could practically hear Liz grinning at that. Things would be a hell lot easier if I wasn't in this stupid dress. I could barely move in this thing, how was I supposed to swap a bloody disk in it?

"Okay, here's the disk Cammie. Remember what I said. Don't freak out, it'll be fine. Just simply walk into him, and then swap the disk. It's just like a brush pass, you'll be fine," Liz told me as I took a blank disk from her hand. Just like a brush pass my butt. Brush passes were waaay easier. And easy for her to say, all she had to do was coordinate the technical side of things. I had to do the actual swap. This had better work.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy! Are you okay? I am really, very sorry. Are you hurt?" I asked the COC operative. I felt so weird being nice to an enemy agent, even if I was pretending. I heard a lousy, "It's okay, I'm fine," as the man briskly walked off. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. "Guys, mission accomplished. Slip away from here and meet me outside in five minutes," I told everyone as I tucked the disk away. No one was going to be able to get it – no one was even going to want to try.

"God job ladies, mission accomplished. You can change out of your dresses now, but mind you, I am going to need those back," Joe told us. I don't really expect much else from Joe, he was always like this. I heard a huff from Macey when she heard she would have to give her dress back; I think she quite liked it. "Cammie, a word please?" Ugh, I hated these conversations. They never really had much to do with the actual mission. "What's up Joe? Please make it quick, I wanna get out of this and head home. I am starved. You caught me in just as I was about to start dinner," I told Joe, looking a little cross. And you also caught me in the middle of something else that was very important. "Well Cammie, I wanted to ask you to tell me how you knew about the other agents."

"Spy," I simply replied, pointing to myself and then walking off.

"So Cammie, what did Solomon want?" Bex questioned. No, this was going to turn into a stupid interrogation session. Not what I wanted at the moment. What I really wanted was a double cheeseburger with fries, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. "Uh, it was nothing. Just the usual, you know. Boring stuff, don't bother yourself with it," I said shrugging. Hopefully they would believe me. "Alright then, tell me something Cameron; did you think he was hot?" *sigh* Macey will never leave me alone, will she? "Think who was hot?" I honestly didn't know until I realised that they were talking about Zach. "You know who we are talking about - the guy who asked you to dance?"

"Oh, him. Nah, he wasn't that hot. Don't get your hopes up. Is this interrogation session over? I want to get home so I can eat!" I whined. This got them to leave me alone and hurry up. They knew what I could do if I was hungry and didn't get food when I wanted it.

**Zach's POV**

"Zach, I want you and the boys to come here and meet me, now." Uh oh, I had a feeling we were in trouble; it was the tone of Joe's voice.

We were all standing in front of Joe within the minute. Something didn't seem right. "What's up Joey?" I teased, trying to diffuse the tension; it didn't really work... Instead, Joe just glared at me. I was in trouble now, and that made me scared. "Boys, you didn't complete your mission. I am disappointed. You may go now, except for you Zach." This was not going to be good. "Zach, tell me, how do you know Cammie? I know you know her so don't bother lying. I am her godfather, do be honest." I was really scared now. The Goodester doesn't get scared. "Well, we are best friends and we live together now - with our mothers permission - and we have known everything about each other since we were three," I was being honest, and he could tell. He knew nothing else was going on between us. But he knew something that I didn't, and I wasn't too comfortable with that.

"Caaaammie, I'm home!" My voice rang through the empty house. There was no reply; this alarmed me. I ran into her room to see her sleeping. I didn't think of waking her up, since I knew what she could have done to me. I sighed and walked out. I wanted to ask her so many questions. Like, what the freaking hell was she doing at that ball? And if Joe really was her godfather. It's not like we were dating but really, this was something that I NEEDED to know.

**Cammie's POV **  
"Caaaammie, I'm home!" I heard Zach's voice ring through the house. I was tired and I didn't want to deal with him right now, so I didn't reply and I pretended to be asleep. It must have been convincing enough because after he ran into my room and saw me 'sleeping' he left. Tomorrow was going to be fun. I planned on interrogating him. I wonder if he will tell me his little secret...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N heey, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favourited and followed. it means the world to me (: **

**_Previously…_**

**_Cammie's POV_**_  
"Caaaammie, I'm home!" I heard Zach's voice ring through the house. I was tired and I didn't want to deal with him right now, so I didn't reply and I pretended to be asleep. It must have been convincing enough because after he ran into my room and saw me 'sleeping' he left. Tomorrow was going to be fun. I planned on interrogating him. I wonder if he will tell me his little secret... _

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to the smell of waffles. It smelt so good and I was super hungry since I didn't really get a chance to eat much last night. That stupid mission I was sent on by Joe. Like seriously, what the hell? He could have at least given me food! Wait - the mission last night. There was something about it. _Maybe that Zach was there after he left you abruptly? _Aaaah, my conscious was good. It remembered a lot of stuff, which was great because I didn't. Yeah, Zach. I danced with Zach. Why was Zach there? Why did Zach have comms in his ear? The pieces were starting to fit together in my head. Zach was at the same place at the same time as I was when I was on my mission. He had left at the same time as me. He had comms in his ears, like me. Zach was a spy, like me.

I didn't want to say anything to him. I wanted him to tell me. I wanted there to be a sense of trust between us. If he couldn't tell me that he was a spy, I wasn't about to tell him. He looked kinda clueless last night, like he didn't recognise me. If he didn't trust me, I definitely wasn't going to trust him. It was one of the worst things a spy could do – trust someone. Well, I guess you could trust your backup. You would kinda have to. If you didn't trust your backup that means you didn't trust your team to look out for you. That would suck…

I put on a hoodie and walked into the kitchen where a plate was lying on the kitchen bench with a pile of waffles and maple syrup – my favourite. This guy knew me so well and right now, that really annoyed me. I started to eat the waffles, gobbling them down faster and faster. Wow, I never actually realised how hungry I really was. And to make matters worse, the waffles tasted really good. They always did; Zach was an amazing cook. As I was finishing my waffles I heard a deep voice. "I don't think I have ever seen a girl eat so quickly. Not even you, and I have spent most of my life with you," I could hear the smirk in his voice. He was such an asshole.

"Stop it Goode; when the wind changes, you're going to be stuck like that and it's not going to be pretty," I retorted without even looking at him. I told you, I could _hear _the smirk in his voice. And without another word, I went to take a shower.

**Zach's POV**

I don't really remember much from last night, except Mr Solomon briefly talking to me, and the fact that I was dancing with a beautiful girl that strangely resembled Cammie. I had a feeling that she was mad at me. Maybe it was because I had left yesterday? No wait, she said that she had to go somewhere too. But she was mad, because she didn't stay up. No matter what, Cammie would always stay up until I was home. I knew if she was mad at me if she didn't stay up. The next day, I would always make her one of her favourite breakfasts, and then she couldn't stay mad at me for long.

I went into the kitchen and started making waffles. She absolutely loved waffles. I made a massive pile of them and put them on a plate, with the maple syrup next to them – just they way she liked them. She would be up soon; there was no way that she could resist the Goode food; the waffles smelt so damn good. I was right. She was up in 2 minutes and 37 seconds. She walked over to the counter and started to eat the waffles. I was by the couch and could see her. I felt like there was no emotion in her. Like something had drained her and she was just an empty body walking around, eating waffles. She scoffed them down pretty quickly. I had _never _seen her eat that quickly. "I don't think I have ever seen a girl eat so quickly. Not even you and I have spent most of my life with you," I said to her.

"Stop it Goode; when the wind changes, you're going to be stuck like that and it's not going to be pretty," she snapped at me and walked away. I had a feeling that she wasn't mucking around this time.

After she came out of the shower, I asked her to lunch. No, not like that. I asked her to lunch so I could tell her. I apologised for leaving the night before and that I wanted to make it up to her by taking her out to lunch. "I also have something to tell you. It's the same thing as I wanted to tell you last night," I told her. Even if she didn't want to come to lunch with me, she would now since she knew I was going to tell her something.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach apologised and all. Whatever. Then, he asked me to lunch. Some guts this guy had. He knew I was mad at him, yet he stilled asked me to lunch. He told me that he was going to tell me the thing he was supposed to say last night. He had better not bail today other I will personally compromise his next mission and that boy will not know what hit him.

We took Zach's car. That reminded me - I _needed _to buy my car. I wasn't going to take Zach's car everywhere. He would need it and knowing him, god knows what he would do in his car. I shuddered at the thought of it. The place was nice, not too classy but it wasn't a burger joint. We went into the booth furthest away from everyone. "So, what is it Zach? What is so important that you just can't tell me, but must take me out to lunch?" I must have sounded pretty ungrateful and harsh because I saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. What the bloody hell?! He was smirking!

"If you don't stop smirking, I will punch your face in and then you won't be able to smirk." This made him stop.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I just wanted to tell you something important. I wanted to say that," his voice dropped to a low hush. "I wanted to say that, I'm a spy. Now don't laugh, you might not believe -" I had cut him off. "I know. Thanks for telling me Zach," I simply said as I dropped a fifty onto the table for lunch and walked off.

I couldn't go back home. That wouldn't have worked out too well. I had just walked out on Zach, and if he went home, that would be really awkward. So instead, I took the bus down to Bex's place. She was home, thank god. I really needed someone to just do something with, and Bex was my second oldest best friend. I had met Bex when we were still pretty little, but that was beside the point. I needed something to do to get the whole situation off my mind.

"Hey Bex. So, we haven't done something together in a while, just the two of us. So, I was thinking that we could do something now?"I probably looked, and sounded desperate – like I was pleading. Even if I did, Bex didn't show it on her face. "Sure thing Cammie. Let me grab my jacket. I know the perfect place we can go…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N so, im back. and you guys can kill me right about... now. i am sooo sorry for not updating. i have been super sick and i have had sooo much work and hekshfzkjhdsjk things have been pretty tough. so, every time i write, i kinda dig myself into a hole and i cant seem to get out of it, which is never any good. :/ so, if you guys wanna see this continue, i would reaaaaally appreciate some advice on how to improve and some ideas on what i can write! PLEASE. okay, so yeah. thanks to all of you who reviewed, your kinda words warmed my heart :D  
and to the guest reviewer who had a few choice words for me... if you dont like it, dont read it. its called a fanfic, which means i can write it as i like. i want zach to be kinda clueless in this, so he will be. and if you ****_were _****sorry, you wouldnt have said it in the first place.  
but thats all from me for now. this chapter is pretty short, and it isnt very good. i kinda wrote it at like 3 am, so mind spelling, grammar and the chapter in general. enjoy, R&R :D**

Cammie's POV

"Hey Bex. So, we haven't done something together in a while, just the two of us. So, I was thinking that we could do something now?"I probably looked, and sounded desperate – like I was pleading. Even if I did, Bex didn't show it on her face. "Sure thing Cammie. Let me grab my jacket. I know the perfect place we can go…"

I wish I never told her anything. Okay, so Bex is my best friend and all and she knows me super well but I hated what we just did. I didn't kill anyone, or blow up any buildings do don't worry. We went bowling. Now, you're all probably thinking that it can't actually be that bad. Seriously, bowling? Of all things? But I had bad memories of bowling and Bex was trying to diffuse the tension she could feel by taking me to a place she knew I hated. I know that doesn't really make much sense but it's reverse psychology and it seemed to be working pretty well by the looks of things. I explained the whole situation to her - including the part where Zach told me he was a spy and how I already knew. Yeaup, I told her but I made sure that she wouldn't tell anyone; not macey or liz.

So yeah, I don't really have a good history with bowling. It all started when I was four... But I'm not going to tell you the story now. That'll come later. The point was to take my mind off of things. I think it worked. Until Bex ruined her own plan and told me that I was going to have to tell him that I was a spy too. I knew it was coming and I knew I had to tell him, but not now.

My phone rang. *liz calling* "Hey lizzie, what can I do for you?"

"hey cammie, we have a mission. so yeah, get over here with bex like, right now. solomon wants us all here before he debriefs and he says he really needs to talk to you. i'll see you soon!" i could practically hear her beam. she was always the smiley one. i don't know how she does it. even at a time like this! but then again, its not like she knew about what was going on.

"Hey Lizzie, Joe. what's up? what was so urgent that it couldn't wait till our bowling game was finished?" bex inquired and if looks could kill, they would be half dead by now. i was actually kinda glad that they interrupted. i wasn't really getting into the game.

"Well bex, cammie, macey and liz, i have a mission for you."

"well of course you do. So what is it?" bex said impatiently. what was up with her today?

"i hadn't finished! Gosh Rebecca, be polite to your teacher! i was just about to tell you your mission, but no. Shush and listen or you're not going on the mission." joe snapped. what was up with him today? was it really that time of month for both of them? but this shut bex up. now i was getting impatient. "so, back to what i was saying, the mission is to infiltrate a company. it is believed that they are making and selling nuclear weapons to other countries. there is more to the mission but i shall debrief you properly tomorrow. follow these instructions. you may go," joe said as he handed me a piece of paper. "cammie, could you please stay back for a couple of minutes. i need to talk to you." oh god, what was it going to be now? i nodded to my friends, telling them that i would talk to them later.

"what's up joe? i haven't done anything wrong have i? because last time i checked, you had some explaining to do." he knew exactly what i was talking about. i could see it in his eyes.

"you're not in trouble camster. i just wanted to tell you that this mission is going to be a little bit more difficult. so, you shall be receiving some help. i know you don't want it and think you don't need it, but trust me when i say this, you will. now, you know one or two of the operatives that shall be helping you, so i want you to be kind. am i understood?" he said, staring at me. i felt like i was back at school. it was actually kinda patronizing.

"yeah joe, you are understood. who are the operatives though?" i knew i wasn't going to get an answer but i was feeling a little lucky.

"haha, good try, but no. you're just going to have to follow the instructions that i gave you and see tomorrow." damn, i hated when he did this. now, i just had to figure out how to tell zach why i was packing clothes and making it look like i was leaving. this was going to be one tough night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello! i am back! with a new chapter! i am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like, ever. its been ages. but, ive had a bad case of writer's block and ive had school work (lots of it) and ive been away and ive been sick and yeah. i shall try and update more often from now on. i promise. okay, so this chapter isnt the best, i know. but i needed to send the story in a certain direction so it's easier to continue to write. if you are confused, pm me or review and ill try straighten things out. sorry for the crappy chapter. i wrote this at like 2 am, and i havent had a chance to edit so sorry for any mistakes as well. R&R :) **

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"yeah joe, you are understood. who are the operatives though?" i knew i wasn't going to get an answer but i was feeling a little lucky._

_"haha, good try, but no. you're just going to have to follow the instructions that i gave you and see tomorrow." damn, i hated when he did this. now, i just had to figure out how to tell zach why i was packing clothes and making it look like i was leaving. this was going to be one tough night._

**Cammie's POV**

I got home and packed. I didn't know how long i'd be gone but i don't think i really cared. if i needed anything while we were away, i could get macey to buy something for me. actually, macey would have already packed enough for five people for every single situation that we could come across.

i should have been feeling excited for this mission! i should have been feeling ecstatic. in reality, i was actually quite chill about it. it's not even like this was an everyday thing; to infiltrate a company. i was feeling uneasy about one thing though - and that was the other operatives. joe had told me that i may know a couple of them. that wasn't what was making me uneasy. i knew so many other operatives. the fact was that joe told me to play nice, but he wouldn't tell me who the other agents were. you can't just do that!

Zach wasn't home. i guess i could just leave him a note. i'd crash at macey's or bex's. he wouldn't mind. but i don't think he'd be particularly happy that his best friend had just scribbled a note saying she was going away but not leaving any other details. he couldn't complain though. we were on thin ice at the moment. one heavy step and the ice was going to crack, causing both of us to fall into freezing water with no way of getting out. but he was my best friend. i guess i'd call him tomorrow morning or something. yeah, i'll call and tell him anything i can. say i had to go for some sort of thing for bex's family and i wouldn't know how long i'd be away for. it seemed like a good plan.

~** NEXT DAY **~

"Cams? Yo, Cams? Snap out of it!" i heard macey's voice off in the distance somewhere. little did i know, it was not somewhere in the distance, but in fact right in front of my face.

"Gosh Mace, what is it?" i snapped at her.

"Do you wanna tell us what is wrong with you? you seem distant and all that stuff. like you're not paying attention." i was distant, i had to admit. but i was paying attention. i was always paying attention. its something you had to do as a spy. you couldn't afford not to. paying attention was sometimes the line between life and death - literally. i turned on the spot, hoping for something that i could use to change to topic, or at least buy some time before i had to explain. i was in luck. "sorry, no can do. solomon is here. better wanna listen up," i said. for the first time in my life i was glad mr solomon was walking towards us.

"girls, good to see you all here and alive. well, most of you." he said as he looked over to bex who was half asleep. "here are your covers, and the rest of the information for the mission. i'm sorry, i can not accompany you on your mission as i have some business to deal with at gallagher. if you need any more information, you can contact me any time. you are to take as long as you need to complete your mission." he continued as he handed us our folders. "you have eight and a half hours to read the mission files and remember your covers. you will head to your hotel and meet with a few other operatives who will be helping you on the mission, for dinner later. i hope you have fun, ladies. and stay safe." even though joe solomon was no longer our teacher, he still cared about us. well, about macey, bex and liz. he kinda had to care about me - being my godfather and all.

as everyone was boarding the jet, joe pulled me to the side. "joe, could you please hurry up a little? i would like to get on that jet and sleep. i know, i need to be careful. i always need to be careful and i always am."

"that's not what i wanted to talk to you about. camster, you know at least one of these operatives. the others don't. i need you to please be nice. also, make sure everyone else doesn't realise you two know each other. keep your cool. i'll try and explain later. i'm sorry camster, that's all i can tell you. oh, and please be safe." i looked at him. i was picking up mixed signals from him. there was obvious concern, but there was something else too. i just couldn't put my finger on it.

"so what was that about cammie? is everything alright?"

"yeah lizzie, everything is just fine. nothing to worry about," i said. i hated lying to her - to my friends. but i knew i had no other choice. i must have been convincing enough because liz just looked at me and smiled.

"so cams, back to where we were before joe came. what's been up with you lately? you've been seeming really distant and all and you… look like you're not even paying attention to me. there she goes again!" macey said, all exasperated.

"nothing's up mace. you worry too much. everything's fine. i just haven't been sleeping well recently, is all. nothing that can't be fixed. i just need a nice relaxing weekend with my friends." i really needed to stop lying to them, but i couldn't tell them the real reason. not after what happened between me and zach and me and joe. there was just too much going on at the moment and i needed to get it sorted out before i told them anything. they left the topic alone after that, talking about other things like makeup and jewellery and clothes and stuff i probably wasn't interested in. liz joined in too; when she wasn't busy sleeping or hacking into top secret files and all. she was good like that, our little bookworm.

the plane ride felt like it went on forever. and i still didn't know where we were headed. i tried asking the pilot but he wouldn't tell me. he said he had strict orders to fly the jet there and come back and to not tell us where we were going. damn joe, he knew me too well. i don't think any of the other girls really cared where they were going. but that's something that can get you killed - not knowing where you are, or where you are going. the jet landed at LAX. macey was ecstatic and by the sounds of things, so were bex and liz. i was still feeling a little uneasy about things.

the hotel was amazing. we were picked up in a limo. throughout the whole journey from the airport to the hotel, which was one hour and eighteen minutes, i barely said a thing. either the girls didn't notice because they were too excited, or they brushed it off because i was "too tired". either way, they didn't press the issue and didn't force me into conversation. i thought it was about time to say something when i saw the hotel room otherwise they would become suspicious. but it really was amazing. "wow, this place is amazing. its gorgeous. and it's massive."

"the view is incredible from up here! i bet it's going to look even better when it's night time. i can't wait to see what it'll look like!" liz said as she stood out on the balcony looking out to the cityscape view we had.

"there is so much closet space!" that was macey.

"the beds are so squishy! and the bathrooms are so cool! and the place is huge in general! it's less like a hotel room and more like an apartment." bex was usually content with the small things in places like these. it's something i learnt on our first day at gallagher when she ran into the room and belly-flopped onto the bed. joe solomon seemed to have impeccable taste. we were impressed.

"well, the room has left me speechless. i wonder what the other operatives we are working with are going to be like." i really did wonder what they were going to be like.

"omg, i completely forgot about the other operatives! thanks so much cammie!" damn. i think i just gave macey an idea… "where do we have to meet them again? Perch, was it?"

"yeah, Perch. it looks really good and it's super fancy and all. the view is amazing from there. and it's a french place." trust liz to do research on the restaurant we were going to eat at. i bet she already hacked into the security cameras as well and had them hooked up to her phone.

"well, i do believe that we need to be there in two hours, so i suggest we start getting ready. we don't want to be late." bex said, unpacking her bags, trying to find the best outfit. macey was taking out her curling iron. she packed that?! the next two hours were going to be torture…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello! i am back again, quite quickly may i add, with a new chapter. yay. its a little short i know. it's kinda a filler. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED. :D i hope you enjoy the chapter. thank you to those you followed and favourited :) yay. it makes me happy :D R&R important notice at the bottom.**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"well, i do believe that we need to be there in two hours, so i suggest we start getting ready. we don't want to be late." bex said, unpacking her bags, trying to find the best outfit. macey was taking out her curling iron. she packed that?! the next two hours were going to be_ _torture… _

Cammie's POV

"cammie? come out, come out, wherever you are! you know i don't bite. it'll be over before you know it," i heard macey's voice echo through the large room. i was good at hiding, being the chameleon and all, but even this mission was hard for me. no matter how hard i tried to hide from macey, if she wanted to put makeup on me, or do something with my hair, or dress me up like a doll she would always be able to find me; and that's a very hard thing to do when i don't want to be found. this was a time where that applied.

"cams, just get it over and done with. there's no point in hiding. you know she's going to find you. she usually does." damn, even liz had given in. i was not going to be defeated. i grabbed my dress and heels (i had no other choice) and everything else i needed and bolted out the door. i'd be able to change in a lobby bathroom and get the staff to keep my other clothes until i got back.

i'm sure they'd be able to understand my predicament.

Macey's POV

"i think she bolted for it. macey, i think cammie knows well enough by now that she has to look acceptable otherwise we will never be able to meet the other operatives. chill out a little and get yourself ready," bex said. she seemed completely unphased by what had just unfolded before our eyes. and by the looks of things she was taking cammie's side.

"i'll be ready soon. and by the way you two look amazing. but hey, where's the surprise in that? i did do your hair and makeup," i said, gloating a little. i know, you may think i have a massive ego but it's not that big. liz was wearing an amazing peach coloured dress that just came up to her knees and bex was wearing a vibrant purple strapless dress that came up a few inches above her knee. as for me, i was wearing a blood red dress the same length as bex's. i must say we all looked pretty good. i just hoped cammie looked this good too.

Cammie's POV

oh my, getting out of the room was harder than i expected. i don't think any of them followed me, thank god. and i'm ever so grateful to the hotel staff for keeping my other clothes until i come back. the people at the lobby looked at me with sympathy when i explained my situation and were happy to look after the clothes.

i looked at my watch. it took thirty five minutes to get to Perch and we were thirty five minutes away from the place. i really didn't want to cut it close for time, especially since we were meeting the other operatives. i really didn't want to give the wrong impression. i texted bex telling them to meet me in the car and to hurry. i swear they teleported because within seconds of me sending the text, they were exiting the lift and heading towards the car.

"wow cammie, you look amazing! i must say, that colour suits you great. i love your choice. and your hair and makeup is pretty good too. i am impressed." i think that was the nicest thing macey mchenry had ever said to me.

Perch was far beyond what i was expecting. the decor was just right. it fit in with the restaurant's surroundings and feel. the place seemed perfect. we were shown to our table and that's when i saw it. the view. it was breathtaking. the city looked so beautiful and like it was just waking up. there were so many lights and cars and the cityscape left me speechless. "cammie? cams!" liz practically yelled at me, snapping her fingers in front of my face. how long was i staring out into the distance for? "you might want to look like you are here with us, and not in outer space. it looks like our company might be here. and boy, do they look good." bex informed me. they look good? what? wait, did that mean they were guys?! i turned returned back to the real world, standing up to greet our company, just as they arrived at the table. i was not expecting what i saw next…

**HELLO AGAIN! to those who are bothering to read this. if there is anyone... i had an idea. its kinda like a choose your own ending thing, except this isnt for the ending. actually, its a more choose your own adventure. you are going to write the chapter. you give me all the ideas and i shall write it out. i will try and include everyone's ideas, but its not always possible. i will try and include those ideas later on though. I SHALL TELL YOU WHEN THIS IS TAKING PLACE, BECAUSE IT IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER. it will be soon though so... ;D yay. again. thanks if you read this. :) **


End file.
